


Fight Night

by itsmeyammy



Series: H2OVanoss One-Shots [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boxing, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeyammy/pseuds/itsmeyammy
Summary: Jonathon reluctantly attends a boxing match, which he later realizes is a blessing.





	

Jonathon was bored. Tyler had invited him, better yet forced him, to a fight night.  He was perfectly content with sitting at home watching Friday the 13th for the hundredth time before falling asleep into a bag of popcorn; but instead he was at a packed sporting event 2 rows from the ring because Tyler has insisted they leave two hours early in order to bag some good seats. 

"Come on Jon, quit sulking" Tyler and Craig had gone off to get some drinks before the fights started leaving Marcel and himself to 'watch their seats with their lives or Tyler would show them a real fight'. Charming.

"I couldn't think of a worse way to spend my Saturday night" 

"C'mon what about when Tyler threw that party in sophomore year and you ended up dancing on Tyler's coffee table chanting 'i'm delirious out of my mind' before you proceeded-"

"YES! i get it-"

"- to make out with that Luke guy"

Jon threw his head in his hands and groaned. That night will haunt him for the rest of his days.

"Come on though he was insanely hot, I'd never seen you so confident" Marcel chuckled to himself.

"You don't need to remind me. I couldn't show my face at school the next week. Alcohol is not for me"

"DID SOMEONE SAY ALCOHOL!!!" Great. Tyler's back. And with him what looks like 8 cans of beer.

"Tyler i told you i don't want to drink tonight"

"Jon don't be so boring! You're here live a little" Tyler encouraged before passing out the cans. "We all have 2 cans before half time and then you two are on next rounds"

"AREEEE YOUUU READYYY?" a voice boomed around the sporting arena.  A loud collection of cheers screamed back including Tyler who had just downed half his first can.

"BOY DO WE HAVE SOME FIGHTS FOR YOU TONIGHT" The thought of sitting through multiple series of men beating the crap out of each other was enough for Jonathon to moan and retract back into his seat and enough for Tyler to throw a fist into the air and continue cheering.

 

2 matches down and Jonathon was counting his escape routes and formulating his plan of sneaking out without gaining the attention of Tyler. Half-time began and Tyler was pushing Marcel and Jonathon up to get the second round of drinks, Tyler having finished his 2 already and starting on Jonathon's unwanted cans.

"So? Having fun?" Marcel had a crooked grin on his face as he nudged Jon's arm with his elbow.

"Me? Oh yes i'm having a jolly old time. I'm practically swooning. Completely in my element. Do you think they sell season tickets? I hope tonight never ends!" The sarcasm wasn't missed from Marcel who let out a deep laugh and patted him on the back.

"Well you made it halfway and Tyler is so drunk i'm sure we could even sneak off without him being the wiser" 

They made it to the bar and Jon passed Marcel some cash before making his way to the toilet. Looking down at his phone to check the time, 10:30. 'Will this night ever end?' He walked smack back into what felt like a brick wall. 

"Awe fuck me" Jon muttered

"I'd prefer to take you to dinner first?" Jon froze in shock. Upon realising the 'brick wall' was infact a 6ft, incredibly handsome man,  a smirk that displayed complete arrogance but made the stranger more endearing Jon stood mouth open. The stranger rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled shaking Jon out of his trance.

"Do you make a habit of knocking into people and staring at them?" Jon suddenly felt a rage over come him. Who even is this arrogant bastard?

"Well the hell do who do you think you are? Ugh get out of my way" This only increased the mans laughter.

"Sorry but i believe it was you who came crashing into me? I'm just the innocent victim"

"victim? VICTIM? youre... youre..." Jon stopped himself before he commented on the strangers stature and figure. He towered over Jon's 5ft7 and his muscle definition...

"my?" This guy clearly liked agitating Jonathon. At this point Jon just mumbled incoherent words before turning around and marching back towards Marcel. Marcel had just gotten to the front and ordered the drinks when Jon arrived.

"Hey what up with you? You seem flustered" 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just some asshole I bumped into" Marcel asked no more and grabbed the drinks and they both headed back towards their seats for the second half. 

 

"THIS IS IT FOLKS. THE ROUND YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. THE FINALE. THE FIGHT TO REMAIN UNDEFEATED!" Throughout the night Jon thought the crowd would loose its enthusiasm but by this point it was at an all time peak.

"HELL YEAH! Guys this is the round i told you about! This guy is the middle-weight boxing champion, he is undefeated!" Tyler was screaming.

"INTRODUCING FIRST IN THE BLUE CORNER, WEIGHING 160LBS, HAILING FROM JACKSONVILLE FLORIDA, WITH AN UNDEFEATED RECORD OF 48 WINS AND CURRENT MIDDLE-WEIGHT BOXING CHAMPION, BRANDON WHITE!!!" 

Brandon White came bouncing into the ring and did a few punches for the audience. Although Jonathon did not care for boxing he wanted to see this guy loose.

"AND HIS OPPONENT, IN THE RED CORNER, WEIGHING 156LBS, HAILING FROM TORONTO CANADA, HE IS NEW TO THE BOXING SCENE BUT ALSO HOLDS AN UNDEFEATED RECORD OF 22 WINS, EVAN FONG!"

Jonathon couldn't believe it. The stranger he had bumped into a little under and hour ago was now entering the ring. All he could do was stare. Before he was wearing a t-shirt which although shaped his muscles well hadn't prepared Jonathon for this. Evan seemed to scan the crowd before landing on Jon. The smirk resumed on his face and he shot Jon a wink before turning to face his opponent. Marcel, Tyler and Craig faced Jon open mouthed. 

 "What the hell Jon?! You didn't tell me you knew Evan Fong?" Tyler clearly felt some sense of betrayal. Jon reached down to where he left the can of beer Tyler gave him earlier and took a large swig.

"I don't. I just happened to bump into him earlier when we were getting you drinks"

"Seemed like you did more than 'bump' into him. He is clearly flirting with you" Craig jumped in.

Before Jon had no interest in boxing. But now he couldn't take his eyes off the match. Evan was the underdog but he evenly matched Brandon. Brandon clearly had the strength over Evan, but Evan was quick and Brandon couldn't land a punch. By round 8, Brandon was clearly lacking, Evan had landed a perfect punch the round before that left Brandon stumbling. The crowd couldn't believe what was going on. Evan landed on final blow and Brandon was out. Evan had won by knock-out on round 8.

The crowd was screaming and even Jon was up on his feet cheering. Evan was hugging his team who had all jumped into the ring upon his win.  After the cheers began to die down, the gang began to make their way out of the crowd. 

"Jon you're boyfriend absolutely destroyed the middle-weight champion!! That was incredible"

"YEAH OH MY GOD, Did you see when he landed that punch in round 7 that completely wrecked Brandon" The guys were laughing"

"Yo Jon, Aren't you going to get his number?" Marcel nudged him smiling.

"YEAH! We could get free tickets to ALL his fights!!" Tyler stopped walking and joined in

"Guys stop it okay. I doubt he is seriously interested in me. He just liked to fuck around" Jon sighed. All the guys went silent and stared at Jon. 

"Er Jon"

Jon slowly turned around to see a very sweaty Evan standing behind him, towel swept over his shoulder, Phone in one hand.

"I was hoping i could get your number?" Jon's eyes went wide and before he could respond all the guys mumbled excuses about having to go.

"Er.... Yeah... Sure.. I mean totally" Jon mumbled nervously causing Evan to chuckle before handing over his phone for Jon to put in his number.

Jon passed the phone back and Evan looked down at his screen and smiled.

"I'll call you later. Jon."


End file.
